Cartoon Story 2 (Justin Bonesteel Style)
Cartoon Story 2 is Justin Bonesteel's parody for Toy Story 2 that appeared on YouTube debuting November 2017 and it's upcoming which means the upcoming Toy Story 2 spoof was just about 18 years ago. Cast * Woody - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Buzz Lightyear - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Mr. Potato Head - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mrs. Potato Head - Tina (Looney Tunes) * Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Hamm - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Slinky - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Bo Peep - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Sarge - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Sarge's Soldiers - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Andy Davis - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Mrs. Davis - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Molly Davis - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Jack Frost (The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause) * Tour Guide Barbie - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Buster - Bolt (Bolt) * Jessie - Tooth (Rise Of The Guardians) * Bullseye - Sven (Frozen) * Stinky Pete Prospector - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Al McWhiggin - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Wheezy - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Parts of the Whole Movie *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 1 - Opening Credits/Jack's Mission *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 2 - Hiccup's Lost Helmet/It's Bolt! *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 3 - Hiccup's Leg Gets Ripped *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 4 - Hiccup Meets Bodi/Hiccup Gets Vikingnapped *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 5 - To the Penthouse *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 6 - The Roundup Gang *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 7 - Hiccup's Roundup *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 8 - Hiccup Nearly Loses His Leg *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 9 - Crossing the Road *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 10 - Arrival of Maurice/At Callaghan's Cartoon Barn (Link in Description) *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 11 - Winter Spirit Switch/The Girl Aisle *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 12 - Tooth Gets Mad *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 13 - Tooth's Story ("When She Loved Me") *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 14 - Searching for Hiccup *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 15 - Into the Vents *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 16 - To the Rescue/Hiccup Stays *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 17 - Battle with Pitch Black/Car Chase *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 18 - Hiccup vs. Lord Shen/Rescuing Tooth *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 19 - Welcome Home *"Cartoon Story 2" Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips Used: *Rise Of The Guardians (2012) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *Gift Of The Night Fury (2011) *Dreamworks Dragons (2012-2014) *How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet TWO (2011) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back In Action (2003) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *The Secret Life Of Pets (2016) *Bolt (2008) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Shark Tale (2004) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Moana (2016) *Rock Dog (2017) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) *Norm Of The North (2016) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Deadpool (2016) *Beauty and The Beast (2017) *Monsters, Inc (2001) *March Of The Penguins (2005) *Planet Earth (2007) *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Tangled (2010) *Ferdinand (2017) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2016) *Zootopia (2016) *Sing (2016) Gallery Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:J.B. Eagle Category:YouTube Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Justin Bonesteel Pixar Movies Category:Justin Bonesteel